


Another star, another galaxy Book 2

by bruce460



Category: Stargate Universe, col. young
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruce460/pseuds/bruce460
Summary: Now that Vorro has rescued Destinies missing crewmembers, where do they go from here? Carter, Daniel, and Eli find themselves on an Alteran space station in the outer reaches of a star as it is falling apart forcing them to use an old Stargate that only goes to Destiny. The Abraham Lincoln, on the verge of being destroyed by the Lucian Alliance, jump's into hyperspace to who knows where.





	

Another star, another galaxy book 2   
Summary:  
Now that Vorro has rescued Destinies missing crewmembers, where do they go from here? Carter, Daniel, and Eli find themselves on an Alteran space station in the outer reaches of a star as it is falling apart forcing them to use an old Stargate that only goes to Destiny. The Abraham Lincoln, on the verge of being destroyed by the Lucian Alliance, jump's into hyperspace to who knows where.  
Glossary  
Names  
Camile Wray Adam Brody  
Col. Everett Young Dr. Nicholas Rush  
Lisa Park Chloe Armstrong  
Dale Volker Eli Wallace  
Gen. Jack O'Neill Captain Lt. Tamara Johansen  
Varro Lucian Alliance solider Col. Samantha Carter  
Lieutenant Vanessa James  
New characters.  
Dr. Tta'nal male Luanestia Queen from Haronima  
Pac'yu male One'amia Haronima workers  
Vlakmen Powina female Dr. Pkaluro male  
Bearen Stella  
Hanannlea Cobrin

 

Chapter 1  
Planet side

 

A colorful bird soured in a wide circular high above a vast jungle, a four winged bird with two of the four resting behind the first two. She entered a upward gush of wind and began a wide glide upward using little wing movement as the wind carries her higher up and the wind disappeared and left further up then she liked so she began a slow descent looking out for any dangers. It looked downward occasionally surveying the tree's far below looking for its next meal, she also had two younglings to feed back at the nest high on the cliff of the plateau nearby. It saw a slight movement on a large leaf hanging from a large branch of an even larger tree. The bird flipped its two rear wings into a vertical position and came to a near stop in midair then began a slow dive that quickly picked up speed. She focused on the leaf that had moved, and as she dropped closer she saw the prey she had focused on. It was a small tree reptilian, though they are not the best tasting meal one would like to have, it was food. She was closer now preparing to lower her legs with sharp talons ready to grab it and fly home to her nest, when another movement caught her eye. It was another bird, though bigger than the first prey, it had more meat and was a lot taster, if she could catch it. It was fast and agile, she has never been able to snag one. Her thoughts confused her but only for a blink of an eye. Her hunger was forgotten as was her young. The temptation was too great for her and she turned her wings then the chase was on.  
The smaller bird did not know of its fast approaching peril, it just flew along peacefully looking for its favorite meal, a six winged soft winged insect. Unknowing that it was also a favorite of something much bigger. It turned to its left and caught a glimpse of a large bird dropping down on her. By instinct she began a zigzag pattern that was built into every fiber of her body, fly or die. She flew in and out of the trees and leaves, as she ducked under a big leaf thinking she had lost it the leaf exploded in a confusing jumble of leaf and feathers she thought she was done for, but the big bird was as confused as she was, maybe thinking she was coming out from under the leaf as she had been during the hole chase. She zipped away down toward the flat rocks below.  
The bigger bird saw the smaller one moving down towards the big flat rocks below. she had to move fast, because if it gets into one of the dark holes on the side of the stones the chase was over, and she would have wasted time trying what she knew would be futile, after all this is how she had lost the last time. As she drew near she was so intent that she did not even see what her prey was heading for. As she was just ready to rap her claws around the small bird, it zigged right and she plunged into a creature she had no time to identify. She began flailing about flapping her wings and screeching in hopes of persuading it from grabbing her for its own meal, but the creature flailed about as her momentum pushed it backward, and on to the ground. She kept rolling forward and stopped and hopped up and began spreading her wings wide and hissing at it as to make her look bigger and too much trouble for a fight.  
Lieutenant Mathew Scott sat on a bench on a platform overlooking a tropical landscape; he was told that all land masses are basically the same as this one. Where was here, Vlakmen said this is a Benounotta outpost, and is the most secure site here. Scott thought back on why they are here.  
"They came out of hyperspace near a planet that resembled earth, but more land mass. The newly named Natasha Volvo settled into orbit. Vlakmen pressed the keys on the monitor that looked like numbers. A moment later a series of numbers appeared on the screen. Vlakmen turned in his chair and pressed a few more icons, and the ship moved into the atmosphere.  
"Wait" Scott moved forward, and pressed the icon that read full stop. "This is not Destiny. You need to start talking. What's going on, and why are we here?"  
Vlakmen turned in his chair, and look at Scott. "Mr. Scott if we just jump back to Destiny after just infiltrating and destroying the most secret research bass that the Pownia had, do you think they will just say 'such as life.' No, we need to get these pods to safety. We have done a massive blow to them, and they will not let this pass."  
"Fine, OKay, well why you are helping us. After all they are your people."  
"Yes they are my people, but as like any civilization there are some that do not agree with the leading government. My group has been under ground for centuries. The ruling class hunted us to near extinction until we learned to hide ourselves in plane site by mixing with them, known only to us by secret methods. And as far as we know they think the purge was a success, but we have fully infiltrated every aspect of the government waiting for the day to reveal ourselves"  
"And you think the time is now with the appearance of Destiny?"  
"Oh, most certainly, their eyes are on you in taking control of the Destiny without the other worlds knowing, that is why their eyes are blind from their own arrogance."  
"You are using our lives for you own cue? You're going to get us all killed for your own gain, sure sounds arrogant to me. What makes you any different?"  
"If that was true Mr. Scott why would we plan this rescue mission in the first place?"  
Scott sits there looking at the flight control panel. Not knowing what to do, should he demand to take us back to Destiny, or trust him and continue on into the unknown. He could be lying, but he did save us from the horror that awaited them in that prison.   
"Okay, so where do we go from here?"  
"We will get you home but not just yet. We need to make plans to stop them from taking Destiny, and using it as a weapon." He pushed the icon once again and the ship moved forward into the atmosphere once again.  
There are many Benou solider marching in unison that made him feel like basic training. The Benou welcomed them like they were allies for years. The Benou resembled amphibians reminding him of bullfrog. The unloading of the Haronima offspring in stasis pods went well, but the human female was still in the freighter that they took with them from the Pownia base. The Benou were insistent that she be taken to the medical bay to keep her stasis pod in operation. But Camile and I refused to leave her, they needed answers, like why is an arsenal of Jaffa weapons were in the Pownia base, and why did they have a human female this far from the Milky Way galaxy. Varro is against it, he is afraid that she maybe a Goa'uld, and may be dangerous to return to Destiny, he is very adamant about destroying her along with the pod. Scott beginning to think he was right, but there are too many questions. Suddenly Scott was ripped from his deep thought by a blast of claws and feathers that plunged into him and pushed him backward with enough force to knock him off the bench. He looked back as he watched what looked like a large bird, the size of an American eagle, but with a lot more colorful feathers. The thing got up and hopped a little as it got its balance and spreader its wings wide and began to hiss at him. At the moment it had the upper hand as he laid there on the ground, he sat still and waited. A moment later the bird hopped to the left and started flapping its wings and took flight and climbed gracefully into the air and disappeared into the forest canopy.  
"What the hell was that all about?" Scott said to know one in particular since he was alone on this bench, at least he thought he was alone.  
"That was a sasif bird, very aggressive, and you were very lucky, those talons are razor sharp and could have done some real damage, they can cut through bone."   
Vlakmen said as she reaches down and helped him up. "Come the council has agreed to fill you in on why they would like the human female to stay." Vlakmen opened the door for Scott to enter. As his eyes became accustomed to the lower light in the building he was met by Camile and the others all sitting around a table. The room seemed like a conference room with large monitors on the walls and smaller ones on the table.  
"Well I see the gangs all here." Scott said as he walked up to the table and sat in the chair next to Brody.  
The Benou in a lab coat of a sort that sat at the head of the table stood up. "Thank you all for joining us here, and we apologize for the delay in getting you back to your ship. My name is Heha'kum, and I am the base commander here on Teljuma one of our inner coalition system's training bases." He spoke in the Benou deep broken speech like they were taking a deep breath between stances. "There is good reason for this. We are telling you now because things are beginning to move quickly. Our Intel has learned that the Pownia are beginning to mass their forces in the Delupen system. We believe they are ready to move in to take position of Destiny as they exit light speed on its first test flight out of the Vorlimean system".  
Scott leans in over the table. "Wait Destiny is repaired and ready for flight testing. Just how long have we been in that base?"  
Commander Heha'kum looked around at the group of humans at the table. "Though Destiny's major systems and hull damage has been repaired, there is minor repairs internally that are still needing more work but will not hinder any flight tests."  
"How long!" Scott said with anger in his voice.  
Heha'kum seemed a bit taken back by this outburst; he is not used to being spoken to in this manner. "Well Lt. Scott." He said looking straight into Scott's eyes. "In your way of time keeping, nine months 24 days."  
Camile gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand.  
It was Brody's turn to speak but he stood up. "How is it that no one noticed that we were gone all this time?" He asked.  
"When you were on Vorlimean they had a chance to take samples from each of you. With those samples they were able to make a clone of you and reinsert it in…"  
"A clone? You got to be joking?" Camile said then turned to Varro. "And you believe this?"  
"Yes I do, I myself have seen you all back on Destany but here we are." Varro said as a matter of fact.  
"Enough!" Heha'kum said firmly. "All that matters now is that you are here and safe. We now need to move forward if we are to stop the Pownia."  
Lt. Scott stood up and started pacing back forth behind the others. "Okay then let's start with this. What do you have against the Pownia, and why should we trust you? You may just want it for yourself, and what good is it to you or them anyway?"  
"You have no reason to trust us, you do not know us, and even your Colonel Young has not even seen us yet." Heha'kum stated.  
"Col. Young knows of all of this? And who you are?" Camile asked.  
Varro finally leaned in. "Yes he does but all communication was through the Haronima Queens only, it was the safest, and fastest way."  
Scott placed his hands on the table and leaned forward toward Varro. "And you're just telling us now? What else are you not telling us Varro?"  
"The Pownia want Destiny for a forward base of operation." Vlakmen broke in. "With it they could strike at any planet that they want in seconds."  
"What good is that, you can only access planet's with in a set amount of light years. You would have to move the ship, and not all gates are accessible."  
"We do not believe they know this. With Vlakmen's assistant's we have learned there is a lot they do not know."  
"Why do you say that, Vlakmen was there when we used Destinies gate data updates, and so was Tta'nal and Pac'yu?"  
"Yes but I was able to persuade them not to reveal this. I am Pownia after all."  
"Okay, but what is stopping you? Also why not take it before the test flight if they have the forces?" Scott tuned back to Heha'kum.  
"Well for one, the other worlds do not know of the Pownia black fleet or that they are at war with another race. We also have known about the gate system for 50 GD sorry 63 years. We have even used it but have refrained from it so not to show our knowledge of this. On Destinies appearance, and the revealing of the purpose of the gates it has forced us to make certain changes in our military deployment in the event that they start using them to find our outpost's. But with the plan to reinsert you all back into Destiny's crew, it gave us a bold but doable plan.  
The med bay doors slid open and the group walked in. Lt. Scott surveyed each alcove as they walked down the hallway. Walking by the third room he saw the Haronima princess, or queen whatever they call it. The One'amia worker that assisted them in the escape from the Pownia base was with her. He looked up as Scott and the others walked by.  
Scott stopped and leaned in through the door way. "How is she doing?"  
"She is doing better, thank you." The One'amia said turning and looking at his queen with caring eyes. "Much better thank you."  
"I'm glad to hear it. If you need anything let them know, and if it's something I can do just ask we owe you a lot."  
"No Mr. Scott it is we that owe you."  
"Just the same just ask." Scott turned and rejoined the group. As he caught up with the group and then entered a large open room. There sat on the second exam bed was the woman from the stasis pod on the ship, well was supposed to be. "Wait…" he yelled, as Varro and him raised the zat guns they let them keep on them to insure them they mean no harm to them. The zats were now pointed straight at the unknown woman. "How did you get her of the ship? And why is she out of the stasis pod. You said..."  
"Lt. Scott rest assure, your woman is still where you left her." Commander Heha'kum said as he held up his hand. "Please let us explain." He then walked up to and stood next to her and smiled, and she smiled back.  
She turned to the group. "Jealain here has allowed me to talk with you at my request; you can imagine my excitement when I heard that people such as I have arrived here. I do have many questions."  
"Oh I bet you do, but first we want answers about you." Scott interrupted her, and then turned to Commander Heha'kum. "How is it that she is here? So far from home?"  
Camile placed here hand on Scotts arm. "Lt. you may want me to handle this."  
Scott turned to her. "Fine, but we need answers just the same."  
She walked in front of the woman and looked at her in thought. "First." She began. "She is a clone isn't she?" she looked at Heha'kum.  
"Yes she is just a clone but she is so much more than that, for example, we have learned much about your galaxy long before you arrived so suddenly in our own galaxy."  
"Like what?" Camile asked.  
"Well, for one the symbiote you call the Goa'uld. Though..." He raised his hand as to stop any questions at this point. "We didn't have one to study until now with the woman in the stasis pod on your new freighter." He smiled at Scott. "We believe she maybe the original that we attempted to rescue hundreds of years ago. During that time hostilities between the Pownia and our nation and what few allies we had, were beginning to heat up. On a world in the few systems between them and our scouts picked up a strange beckon, and investigated and found the wreckage of a ship that was of no known design. When they arrived at the crash site they found her the original I mean. And many others but she was the only one that survived that we know of. But the Pownia must have picked up the signal also and then dispatched a battle group and forced us away before we could extract any bodies or wreckage. There was a fierce battle, but to no avail we even lost the woman, but not before we had obtained tissue samples of her. So we simply cloned her and learned as much as we could from her."  
"But she is a clone, what could you have learned?" Camile asked.  
"The cloning process is the same as our own natural way of passing our knowledge onto our offspring. We have no male or female coupling as like so many other species. The memories are there in the genes, it was just a matter of raising her with no way of knowing how to do that. So we have kept her safe on this secluded world."  
"How many times have you cloned her? She looks young for hundreds of years old. Surly you have experienced genetic deviations by now. In our own galaxy there is a race that has cloned themselves to extinction. They can no longer continue with cloning and they are now unable to procreate in a natural way. Only a few still survive."  
"That is unfortunate, maybe we can help by giving the process to them. But any way, our process has a zero deviation rate; though we still do it the natural way there are some who wish to live forever. If they have the funds that is. Unfortunately the technology was stolen many years ago by the Pownia, who now use this knowledge to infiltrate many government officials. These governments do not know or suspect the Pownia can control most with just a nudge in any meeting to be decided in their favor."  
Scott interrupted. "Ya... well this is all fine and good. But how did your symbiote survive all the cloning?"  
"My name is Feafia, and I'm the host of my symbiote Celmag. I am sorry but she has not been with me since the beginning."  
"I said before we were not able to recover the original body. All we had to start from was the genetic material to begin the cloning process. But we had no way of knowing she would retain any memories of the symbiote or host, but once she was awake she filled us in. this meant all about her your galaxy. And the fight with the goa'uld."  
"What do you mean fight? You are goa'uld. You ruled your worlds as system lords, gods even and you fought among your selves to gain power over each other."  
"You do not understand I am… she is not goa'uld."  
"Oh realy then what do you know of the Jaffa weapons that we found on that base. If you are not goa'uld that only leaves Tok'ra." There was a pause. "You're telling use you're Tok'ra?"  
"No I am not but my symbiote is."  
"The Pownia stole our cloning process and that's how they were able to clone you three, and we believe that is where the shanti snail came from, and their ability to clone and replace targets of high importance."  
"Four."  
"Four, four what?"  
"There were four of us. We lost one on that base. The Pownia where doing experiment's on her, and she didn't survive it. We would have been next if not for the Haronima Queen being held captive on that base."  
"Oh I see. I am so sorry, please forgive me. We believe that the woman in the stasis pod on your new freighter is the original."  
"Well if it is truly a Tok'ra then she needs to come with us. They are our allies, and if the Tok'ra ever found out that we left her behind, well let's just say it may not be good for all parties. Besides everything you need to know about us and the Goa'uld or the Tok'ra you can get from us freely."  
"Yes I see. Then we will honor your wishes as long as she agrees to go with you."  
"You're not suggesting we wake her now are you?"  
"How else are we to determine her wishes?"  
"Commander Heha'kum, if I may?" Feafia asked.  
"I know Calmag will want to return home, but I must ask, what has become of her brothers and sisters?"  
"They are our allies against the Goa'uld, but there numbers are few now."  
"Feafia, are sure you and Celmag wish go with them? They are on a ship not destined to take you home."  
"Is this true? You will not be returning to our own galaxy?"  
There was some hesitation.  
"What he says is true. But we…" Camile paused wondering if she should say anything of the gate thinking of the agreement with Col. Young, "Have a stargate that is able to connect to a gate back in the Milky Way. We just don't know how yet. But this will be your only hope to eturn home, as is ours."  
"I see how you got here seems to be a story in its self, better to be Hanannlea Cobrin told some other time. That being said, yes their journey shall be mine."

 

Chapter 2  
A time in history

 

Lieutenant Scott sat across the center table in the commons dining room from Commander Heha'kum where they have been going over the plan to get back on Destiny without the Powina knowing. "I want to thank you for letting us bring along Feafia and her Tok'ra symbiote Celmag if that's who she really is!" Scott said in a doubting tone.  
"No thanks are necessary Lt. Scott, it was Feafia that made the decision not I. If it was up to me you would not have been able to have her."  
"Well thank you all the same."  
"This idle talk is getting us nowhere; we need to stay focused so you and your group understand this plan. This will be your only chance to get on board and save your ship from the Pownia's grasp, and doing so a major blow for our war with them. With luck this may set them back for decades. Enough time to give us a chance to help the other planet governments open their eyes to the theat."  
"I agree but why not the Natasha Volkov? We could really use her if what you tell me of the repairs and upgrades on Destiny."  
"You will have this Natasha Volkov as you call it, but for now it will not help us in the plan. It is designated as a Powina freighter and would be spotted within a minute when it dropped from hyperspace. For now this is the best choice for the success of the mission. So again, when we arrive it will be dark, which will help with the dispersing of the troops between the other ships. This will allow for us to be undetected once the unloading has begun on Destiny."  
"Why are you going, you are the base commander?"  
"I have been placed in charge from the beginning. They said I have more knowledge of what was going on so here I am. Not a place I would have chosen to be at my age, but I do what is asked of me. It is our way."  
"But what will keep them from being seen on the landing platform?"  
"There will be a storm at the time of the landing and a lightning strike will take the power out too allow us to accomplish the exchange. When the power comes back on the ground crew will finish loading the real cargo for destiny."  
"But how can you guarantee a storm let alone a lightning strike?"  
"What do you mean? You have been there. You know the weather is controlled."  
"Oh yah, I forgot…"  
A voice came over the loud speaker. "Commander we have arrived at Brea vent' Lore."  
"So it begins." Heha'kum said. You need to get your people in position." They both stood.  
"Will do, See you on Destiny."  
"On Destiny then." They reached out and took each other's hand.  
The Freighter slowly came to rest on the assigned platform near several other large freighters. The rear ramp came down, touched the platform surface, and as expected a bright flash of lightning struck nearby, then ever thing went dark. Scott heard a lot of commotion outside their freight container that they are in that will be smuggled on to Destiny. More noise as more containers being set in place around them, even on top.  
"At least they left us food and water." Brody said as he lit up one of the Florissant lights from one of three bags. "That's better; I was worried that we would be in the dark all the way."  
"How are these ships going to land on the shuttles docking platform? It's not that big."  
"They're not; they will enter one at a time, unload and exit."  
"What do you mean enter? Enter what?"  
"A lot has been completed, and found on Destiny. One being the forward landing bay."  
Commander Heha'kum stood in the shadows of the landing struts of the freighter that his troops and the humans had arrived in, overseeing the reloading into the other freighters that are destined for the human ship Destiny. He wonders what it will be like when the other races finally open their eyes and see what his people have seen for centuries, that the Powina have been controlling them to keep them oblivious to the fact that they have been used as a food source from the first contact with the Powina. Some in the council wanted to take Destiny for their own, but level heads prevailed. The war is more important than one ship, and doing so would make them no better than the Pownia.  
The pilot of this freighter descends the ramp looks around looking for him, stopped when he saw the silhouette by the strut. "Sir it is time." He said quietly.  
"Thank you captain, I will be there momentarily."  
"Yes sir." He answered and ascended back up the ramp.  
So the time is here. Expose the Powina for what they are, or lose everything. His higher ups said there will be one moment where a choice was to be made, but didn't say that his gut would be in knots. He felt like his morning meal was about to come up. His career, his family, and his entire race lied on this choice, his choice, and his burden. The moment seamed to stand still, held in time, waiting for his decision. He moved to the ramp turns and looks over the spaceport where the armada of freighters each carrying two squads of troops, to take the human ship Destiny away from the Powina and hold it for them until such time that they decided to leave this galaxy. This alone is hard to fathom a ship that can travel between galaxies for so long and be somewhat functional if at all. What will history say about him? The hero that saved his people and the galaxy or the one that failed to do what need to be done. These are thoughts for another time; the other bridge crews await his orders to take off, and into the unknown. He turned back and followed the pilot up the ramp as he felt that time began to flow once more now that the decision has been made.

 

Chapter 3

Light, the giver of life

 

Volker sat on the passenger side of the wagon that he is on heading for the market in the nearest spaceport. It had been a two-day journey but the town's people refused to take their goods to the market that was only a four hour ride. The wagon he sat in is one of many that are part of a caravan taking more produce to the market, half of what he a crew members with nothing better to do, have helped harvest here on Brea vent' Lore is destined for Destiny. He had delivered several ship loads all ready before he knew how much storage capacity there is after the hull repairs that gave access to the rest of the ship. Colonel Young and he had decided that it would be a good idea to obtain more for a rainy day just in case. Therefore, after making arrangements he found himself along with others back here. Not a bad think really Destiny, is a little cramp and a bit noisy now, so get it why you can his dad had always said, and he had looked forward to seeing his new friends. The Brea has agricultural technique's that astounded him. The crops grow faster here then on earth; one growing cycle here equals 40 days back on earth. One can actually watch them grow, it was amazing to relax at night on the porch of the house they had him living in all these months, and hear the plants creak as they reached for the sky and wait for the dawn and bask in the light of the day. Next to him on the wagon bench, driving the beast of burden, a six legged bull like animal used in all farming communities. They said its better for the crop's then any mechanical machine, and they provide natural fertilizer. He turned and looked behind them and saw the caravan of many different sizes, all carrying produce. There in other wagons he also sees other destiny crew members that have come along to help in this endeavor to provide fresh food for the journey on Destiny's voyage further into the unknown. Destiny is their home now, and they need to survive. Some have talked of staying, but eventually talked themselves out of it. Even he had thought of it. He turns back forward, but Destiny is the only way back to earth doubtful, but the only way home.  
"So Mr. Dale."  
"Tala I have been here for so long, and now preparing to leave again for the last time, you still call me Mr. Dale. I wish for once you would just call me Dale before I leave."  
"Okay Dale, I do know this to be your name, but I learned it bothered you, so I continued with Mr. Dale." He turned and looked at Volker with a smile. "Mr. Dale."  
Volker stared into his friends eyes with a smirk. "Very funny, Okay then, what was it that you were going to say?"  
"I was going to ask." he then looked forward. "How did you like my wife's cooking?"  
Volker busted out laughing.  
Tala seemed offended. "And what is so funny?"  
"Nothing..." Volker stated as he waved his hand back and forth. "Nothing at all, I just thought you were going to ask something like what's it like to fly from star to star?"  
"If I wanted to know this I would have asked I long ago. No, I am quite happy with my life here. Let others wonder those things."  
"Well to answer your question, her cooking is better than anything I have ever had, even back home on earth. The big shot restaurant cooks could learn a lot from her."  
"What is a restaurant?"  
"Places were many gather to eat."  
"I see, well then in that case." He reached down between the seats and pulled up a large leather bound book. "She has put all of her recipes on paper for you. The first time mind you, they are passed down from mother to daughter during cooking sessions only."  
"I'm really honored. Tell her I will keep it close, and will think of the happy moments I have shared with her and you of course, I don't want you to get jealous you know."  
He now starts laughing. "And now you are the jokester?"  
When they had arrived at the market, the wagons had been unloaded, and what was going to be delivered to Destiny, went to a packaging building. There it was processed into sealed packages, and loaded into crates, then into a refrigeration container. Heavy crane equipment then lifted them onto a train rail car then taken to the space port, and then will be loaded on to freighters destined for Destiny. The crew members along with himself will be leaving with the first ship. "Tell Helsevia goodbye again for me." he stretch out his hand to say good bye. "And you Tala, you have been a good friend."  
Tala looked at Volker's hand, then into his eyes, and reached out, but not for his hand. He reached around Volker and pulled him to him into a bear hug. "Really Tala..."  
Volker said after he caught his air from being squeezed out of him. "This is so unlike you."  
"I know but, Helsevia told me to do this. You are as family and I agreed with her, as if I had a choice." he smiled. "You are my wayward brother." He turned and faced the other Destiny crew. "It has been my pleaser to have met you all and may your journeys be safe and uneventful."  
"I'm not sure about uneventful but we thank you for all that you and your people here on Brea vent' Lore have done for us."  
They all walked up the steps and entered the passenger rail car. Dale turned and waved a final goodbye to Tala then followed the others.  
Volker stood at the base of the cargo ramp to the freighter that they will be taking back to Destiny. The light from the star was quickly disappearing over the rolling hills near the spaceport. He heard the deep roar of the thunder of the storm that the local news feed had warned them it was coming. The manifest of the cargo on all the ships showed all loaded and ready to go. He started up the ramp not wanting to be caught in the rain, but stopped as another freighter landed on a platform nearby. He turned to the platform Forman, a race he has not seen yet here on Brea vent' Lore. "I thought all the ships where loaded and ready to go?"  
The Forman turned and looked in the direction of the new arrival. "I don't know, and really don't care my shift is ending so that is my replacements problem. You better get in and settled it's almost time to leave." Then he walked to the platforms steps. "Have a safe trip." He waved and disappeared down the steps.

 

Chapter 4

In the beginning, there was clarity.

 

Dr. Bill Lee just stand's there staring at a large device in a room that Eli had discovered before he reported to Stargate command. Well apparently this is why he went there in the first place, evidently putting him on Destiny, making him in charge of finding more info on what the ancients were working on. He laughs inwardly but I am on earth now but here to, but in Elis mind and he is in mine. I hope he doesn't find the snickers in his right lab coat pocket. The device had a flat half circle platform chest high with a power control tower in the center, and showed no indication of any power at all. Several conduit tubs ran out of the platform and into the wall to the left leading to god knows where. He still has known clue where he is on the ship. Sgt. Greer led him here, but he was too amazed at the ship. Looking here, there, down and up corridors. There are so many doors that he was told had many different equipment. He wanted to check them all out, but Greer nudged him on until they entered this room. "Where are we anyway?" he asked Greer.  
"You're on Destiny Dr. Lee." Greer said with a smile.  
"Funny, I meant where on the ship?"  
"It's near the engine control rooms, those doors." He indicated to the doors to the left and right. "Lead to other rooms along to engines rear panels. They allow access to the each panel for maintenance. We are several floors down in relation to the gate. Does that help?"  
"Yes, some… mostly. How do I find my way back?"  
"Col. Young gave me orders to stay with you. So if you're not nice to me I'll leave you here and you can find your own way back."  
"Oh no. no. no I appreciate it." He turns and looks at Greer. "Why, am I in danger?"  
Greer shrugs his shoulders, but said nothing.  
Lee looks around the room nerves. "I see. Well." He turns back to the platform and walks along it back and forth. He stops in front of one. "These six holes you see here look similar to the ZPM inserts back on earth at the ancient weapon in the Antarctic, but more generic looking like it's a proto type. But where would they find ZPM's way out here." Lee looks at Greer.  
"Dr. I'm a military grunt. I have no idea what you're talking about. You're the scientist here not me. So just figure it out so we can get something to eat. I hear they are serving steaks to day. And I am not going to miss that." He pointed to door. "You know what I mean don't you?"  
"Yah, it's a long walk alone. You don't like scientists much do you?"  
"No, it's science that put me here. So you better hop to it."  
Lee turns and walked up to a computer terminal. "You military are always so pushy."  
Dr. Lee turn's back to the computer, or what the ancients considered a computer, and started fiddling with the controls and icons on the screen.  
Greer walked up to him and stood next to him. "You do know that pushing and flipping things that you don't know what they do, bad things happen on this ship?"  
"I read the reports, so yah I know what happens. I can read the Alteran language, so when I push this button for example." The room went dark. "The lights go out. Hum there is no power to this room now."  
Greer turned the light on his side arm on and pointed it at Lee's face, and Lee squinted as the light blinded his eyes "What did I tell you about pushing buttons?"  
"Hold on I can fix this."  
"How? There's no power to this room."  
"Shine you light on the panel."  
"Why?" Greer turned the light down on the now dark monitor screen.  
Lee looked closer at the button he had just pushed. Greer could hear Lee's lips mumbling to his self, then Greer's hand snapped forward and grabbed Lee's wrist just as he was about to press the button again. "I don't think so. Just because that button is bigger than the rest, why do you feel the need to push it?" He paused "Again!"  
"What, that's the power button."  
"And why do you think that."  
"Because it say's Power. In Alteran of course."  
"Of course it does, everything on this ship is in Alteran. That doesn't mean push me its okay."  
"Fine before I do anything I'll ask you first, will that be acceptable."  
"I won't understand what you will be saying any way, just be careful. Be more respectful of the people on this ship, and you live here to. For now anyway."  
"I see your point. I wouldn't want to decompress the ship without meaning to. Well this monitor has come up with a lot more information than before, so that would make sense it only needed a reboot of some sort. Eli may have not seen all this."  
"Why not? It had to have rebooted after the repairs."  
"Do you see this file it says it's a log of the operational status of this room. Let's see what it has to tell us shall we?" he looks at Greer for permission with a mocking look.  
"Do it, I know you're going to anyway."  
Lee pressed the file icon, and a log sheet began to scroll down the screen. "Ouch that's a lot of data." He looks at the screen the pressed another icon. "Here we go. I can narrow the search to just before you arrived here on Destiny." The screen went blank then started to scroll again. "That's better; let's slow it down shall we." And again he pressed another icon, and the file slowed down to a more readable speed. "It looks like this room always has power for some reason, so it never rebooted before I pushed that button. I wonder why that is." He asked his self. "This may take some time. I hope you have no pressing thinks to do?"  
Greer stared at lee and growled at him.  
Lee sat on a stool that he found in a store room behind the computer access node. Greer had left some time ago promising to return for him. He didn't argue with him, he worked better when not under pressure. "Let's see what this file reveals?" Lee said to know one in particular. He had been opening files for some time looking for why the coordinates that Eli found were so important. "Okay here we go." 'Through many trial and error on the simulations we have finally found the defect in the power modules and have compensated for this and discovered that the manufacturing of the modules.' "This sounds more like a report then manual for this thing." He reads on. 'The station power distribution is not… between stars using a Stargate… will store the needed power within six modules… Hyperspace.' "What the hell. No wonder command is so anxious to find these stations." The report ended. He opened the next file. "Now this looks like a manual, man this is massive this is going to take forever." He reads the file anyway. He read one particular section three times and stepped off the stool, walked to the half circle platform, ran his hand along the top until he came to a spot that felt like a bump. He looked closer and saw an oval seam around the bump. "This must be it." He was about to push it when Greer walked in and saw what he was about to do.  
"Stop right there."  
Lee stopped, turned, and looked at Greer. "It's about time you showed up. What took you so long?"  
"I got held up, but never mind that. Why are you going to press your hand down on the platform like there is a button?"  
"Cause there is a button, well more like a pressure point per say."  
"I don't care. Why are you going to press it?"  
"Don't worry I found the manual and what this is." He pressed down. Steam flashed out of some vents at the base not seen before, then a panel slide open and a ZPM module support mount rouse up and stopped."  
"Now you did it. I'll just shout you now to save air." Greer pointed his gun at Lee.  
"Wait, stop, don't you see? These are ZPM mounts. I found that the Alteran's where on Destiny before it left the Milky Way, and were trying to get a working hyperdrive up and running. That's why it looks like a proto type. Because it is a proto type."  
"A hyperdrive. Why? Destiny has FTL."  
"I don't know. Maybe for a backup or…" Lee stopped went back to the computer display. Scrolled forward in the file just skimming through it until he stopped. "Yes here it is. It is an emergency backup drive."  
"Why a backup? Why not use the FTL as a backup?"  
"This is only a proto type so it may come with its own problems. It may not even have been used for a test flight. The log's stopped after the flaw in the manufacturing of the ZPM's was found. They must have abandoned the project after that, then eventually Destiny When they ascended."  
"Does it work?"  
"All the testing simulations have already been done so all we need is six ZPM's to power it up, but we have none so it's useless. So it mat as well be a giant paper wait. Unless the come up with something back home with what Eli found."  
"You should report this to the Colonel. But in private".  
"Yah I should do that. Well I'm Hungary is there any steaks left?"  
"Nope I ate them all." Greer turned and walked out the door as it opened.  
Lee went after him. "Wait, you're joking right, right."

 

Chapter 5

No information is too little

 

Young walks around a corner as he heard Rush scolding one of the One'amia  
workers.  
"Yes but I'm telling you, you are putting it in wrong."  
"What's the matter Rush? They not doing things to your liking?"  
"The majority of the time yes they are, but not right now." Rush bends down and takes the power relay from the worker, then turns it up right, then inserts it in to the junction fitting. "You see."  
"Oh I see thank you I am so sorry."  
"Never mind that, you might want to recheck all the other junctions before any test flight."  
"Yes that would be very bad if we didn't."  
"Well just don't stand there."  
"I just told all the other's to switch them all around, assigned two of my brothers to go around and double check them all."  
"I see, well I would have thought you would have caught this mistake before now. I'll have to go over all your repairs and upgrades myself now."  
"There will not be any need for that…"  
"I'll be the judge of that. Now go help them." The worker walks away down the hall.  
"Really Rush are you going to go over it all?"  
"No, but they don't know that, and it will keep them on their toes and not make a mistake. He was about to put it in right anyway but I stopped him and when he wasn't looking I turned it and he just thought he was putting it in wrong." Young and Rush started down the hall following the worker.  
"Why?"  
"I just said it keeps them on their toes. Are you here to annoy me or do you need something."  
"Yes I am wondering when you think Destiny will be ready for a test flight?"  
"A day or so, why? You in a hurry?"  
"No, I just wanted to know when we are flight worthy that's all." Young said, careful not to alarm Rush in anything that may be going on.  
"We will need to pass through the star to test the refueling pillions for any power surges. These power conduit relays that they reversed engineered need to be tested for possible system failure. I suspect they will outperform the old ones."  
"That will improve the power distribution right?"  
"I see someone has been paying attention."  
"Well we are in it for the long hall, so I figured I might want to learn more about the ship. How are the weapon repairs and upgrades?"  
"Ahead of schedule, they have added new targeting software to each of the laser torrent that will allow us to pin point individual targets a lot faster, and more accurate I might add. They have also added additional torrents so Destiny will be covered from head to toe and top and bottom."  
"And the main weapon?"  
"That is taking a little longer than I want, since we are trying to do it quietly. But it will be ready."  
"And the shields?"  
"Oh well that one impresses even me."  
"How so?"  
"For starters they will handle much more fire power without overloading any systems. Well I hope so, and the shields require less power."  
"That's good to hear. I'll let you get back to it then. Keep me updated on a test flight time. I'll be in the mess hall."  
"I'll do that."  
"So how long before you leave?" Young asked Vorro as they sat eating in the new dining hall found and repaired on level four, a section that was unaccusable until now.  
"We will be leaving in a few hours."  
"I was surprised that you added Airman Jeffries to your team at the last minute."  
"Well when we first got here and the repairs were started, I found my people and some of yours." Vorro started. "Getting restless, and somewhat bored."  
"We are all one people now Vorro, you don't need to separate them."  
"Yes sorry, but we started a cross training program to learn each other's training back ground. I found that mixing the two we can be a formidable fighting and tracking team. I saw an impressive tracking ability in him that I didn't see in the others, I asked him where he got his training. He said at the same place as the others. As we talked he said he was part Cherokee by his mother's side. Her name was Immokalee, he used to practice tracking when he wasn't in school or working. So I asked if he would like to join us in an excursion. Don't worry I have not told them anything yet. I'm saving that unsettling news for when we join the returning freighters to Brea vent' Lore we will be hidden among the empty containers. We will be meeting up with a contact that will deliver us to a support group to get us to this unknown planet. You know I really do not like this, not knowing all the details before leaving."  
"Yes, well I am sorry about that, she said they are nervous about the Pownia finding out that they are helping us do, what we are about to do."  
"You mean Luanestia? That doesn't mean I have to like it."  
"What about TJ?"  
"Not much. Just that a group of us are going hunting. I really don't like lying to her. After all she just got back, but she is busy with learning all the new equipment at her disposal."  
"Well I'll just say good luck now then." They both got up to leave.

As Young walk's to his quarters to contact command for the weekly report, which has become mundane with the same report over and over, but today will bring something new. He stopped and stood in thought. Then turned and walked down the ramp towards El's room, he stood in front of the door pressed the key pad on the left and entered a code that Eli gave him to enter. The hatch rolled open, as he entered the lights came on, then he pressed the key pad again to lock the door. He walked over and sat in the chair that faced all the monitors that Eli had set up in the months before he left to monitor the network the Pownia use to communicate with all the stations and   
embassies they occupy, known and unknown. The latter is what worries him the most.   
Eli discovered through the use of acronyms with mutable meaning just how many unknown's there are. There are 4 separate fleet groups in different parts of the unknown territories as the other core worlds call them, but the Pownia already knew of this due to the war that has been going on for century's along the borders, with some unknown race as of yet. Luanestia has been reluctant to divulge any more information than that other than that. He pressed the key that Eli told him to bring up the monitoring system. All the monitors came up at the same time. As he looked at all the different information the displayed he thought back to the conversation they had just before he left after he returned from reporting the SGC on what he had found.

'Eli this stuff makes no since to me that's why I have you.'  
'I know Colonel. Their data made no since to me until I unlocked the letter code key for the computer basic language their using. They use a series of acronyms to relay sensitive data from sight to sight. I found the back door through the dumping ground for all the files they no longer need, but never delete because their spy's are information hoarders, and that was good for us, the data on this monitor is the day to day correspondents between their numerous Representative's, that one is the supply requests and delivers. And that one is deployments and redeployments, and…'  
'Eli this is all fine work but what are you getting at, I'll never get any useful information from it if I can't understand it.'  
'Well all this information is fed into this computer here in the center and reorganizes by date and region and then analyzer's for any possible objectives that may have something in common, then displayed here on this one monitor. Here I'll show you here.' He pointed at a paragraph. 'This one says a platoon has been redeployed to this base on whatever planet that is.'  
'So what's so unusual about that that?'  
'Well what would you think if five different platoons have redeployed to that same base in that last two weeks.'  
'Unusual. I see. Nice work, but what can I do with this system while you are gone?'  
'All you have to do is check in on the information when you are curios on what's happen out there.'

Young now stares at the information on the monitor in disbelief. All the data that has been collected in the last week showed all Pownia troop and fleet redeployments being deployed to one system for a massive military regrouping for what can only be interpreted as an assault on one or more military targets. Young opened communication with Luanestia and read her what Eli's system has found. "What do you make of it? Who is it that they are about to attack?"  
"I have some ideas but as to what target I will have to inform my contacts for current Intel. I must say that is an impressive system that Eli's has put to geather I will have to talk to him when he gets back. I do not even show the system as part of Destiny's network, I do not see it at all, I could use this. I see why you trust him as you do."

 

Chapter 6

To hide a mockingbird, or what ever

 

Another cargo ship settles on its landing strut's, third of several arriving from Brea vent' Lore to deliver more supplies for Destiny's long journey. The cargo containers are unloaded and moved to one of many side storage bays that were discovered when then docking bay had been repaired. Once cleared for departure it lifts up and turn's as the command deck faces the opened side that it had entered through, and moved forward as its struts retracted back into the underside of the ship. Once clear of the bay force field it increased thrust and moved away from Destiny, then a hyperspace window opened and it jumped and disappeared to where ever its next port of call maybe. No sooner than the third ship had exited the bay then the next ship entered. This repeated until all seven ships had delivered its cargo and had left the system.  
The storage bay doors that the cargo containers had been stored in closed and a load clank and gear turning followed by a hiss as the bay was sealed from the main cargo bay.  
A light appeared in the back of the bay as the bay door rolled aside. MSgt. Greer stepped through the door thresh hold, and walked around the first two containers. "Here we go, Number Three." He opened a panel on the right side of the container, and then entered the code on the pad there. The forward wall hissed then opened and lowered down to settle flat on the bay floor. "Marco." He said witch is what he was told to say as an all clear, all he needed to hear in return was the response, and then he would know he had the right container.  
"Polo." Came the response that he was expecting.  
"Welcome home Lieutenant." Greer said as Lt. Scott appeared at the entrence followed by Wray, Brody, and Varro. Several others appeared, the first he had not seen before walked up to him. Greer stepped back in a defensive stance as he raised his gun.  
"Wait Sgt." Varro said as he stepped forward. "They are friends, its because of them that we are here back on Destiny."  
"Okay if you say so, I see your have many friends."  
"Hello Sgt. May I interduse myself, I am commander Jealain Heha'kum Benounotta it is my pleasure to meet you. May I have my comrade's move to open the other containers? Time is of the essence."  
"Yes knock your selves out. What do you mean by that? Are we out of time and for what?"  
Scott turned to Greer as he finished surveying the bay. "Sgt. We have resone to believe that the Pownia are planning to stage a takeover of Destiny. All Intel points to it. So we need to get His troops under cover but within quick response with in close proximity of the gate room. Others will need to be placed in other key spots."  
"Yah I know, I have it all figured out. Here's the plan lay out." Greer handed Scott a data pad. He saw some hive workers exit the container directing a pod of some sort. Followed by a human female that he did not recognize. "Hold on there now. Who are they? And who is she?"  
"I'll have to explain later. For now we need to get this out of sight. Let's see, here, we'll need some of your troops here at the bay and ready to move when the time comes. The rest will need to be located at these key points ready to defend destiny against any boarding and attempt to seize control off destiny.  
"Very good, I am your second Lt. Scott I do not know the lay out of this ship, so you have command of my troops and I." he turned to his second in command. "Pass that order on Captain Lesee."  
"Yes sir."  
"On your order Lt."  
"Thank you I guess. Greer you take two squads to these two points, and give them radios and turn them to channel seven."  
"But how will they know what I'm saying?"  
"I have spent some time with them already." Scott tapped the VMTD behind his ear.  
"Got it, sorry. Oh I almost forgot Colonel Young needs you and the others to replace, well replace again your cloned copy's, and take them to a holding cell. Their locations are on that data pad" Greer looked over at the squads. "Who's the squad leaders?" Two Benou solders stepped forward. "Okay then follow me." Greer turned and led the group through the open hatch."  
"Okay then, let's see where they are." Scott looked over the information on the pad, and then pressed an icon at the bottom right of the screen. A map of Destiny popped up. "There, that's better; it looks like Brody is closer so he's first. It shows that he is up two levels at the docking control room. Let's go, this is the lift to his level. We move up on him by surprise."

 

Chapter 7

Into the unknown

 

Dr. Tta'nal exited the access hatch and stepped through into the shuttle pad hallway of Destany. It has been a long time since he has been here, though it was just a short time here he felt relieved. It had been a long road for him, with all the requests and petitions', even calling on favor markers to get here. The archeology university wondered why I would want to begin an expedition of this sort. Forgoing his current position, one that is the highest sought after by all. Nevertheless, he argued that this request maybe even higher, and a new chapter in his life and in archeology itself.  
"Dr. Tta'nal welcome back to destiny." Colonel Young said as he walked up to him.  
"Ah, Col Young thank you; it is wonderful to be back, and thank you for agreeing to my request. All though it did take some time to convince my colleagues of my petition."  
"Yes I would imagine, please call me Everett. Tell me Dr. why you would want to join us on our journey? It may be a one way trip."  
"Yes, well I do know this and I do not have anything that holds me here, so I am a logical choice. That was part of my argument with the board."  
"Well I will see you too your quarters then. We will have to check in with TJ for a medical exam first though."  
"I just had one before I left the university. It is required for off world explorations. I do have all the necessary paper work and all the immunization records that I have kept up with, so I see no reason to waste her time."  
"I am sorry Tta'nal but with all the different species come and going we are just making sure it's safe for everyone. We made it a requirement for everyone, even our own people. It will not take long it's just a basic exam after all."  
"I understand your safety concerns. Please forgive me shall we go then I do look forward to see Destiny after all the repairs and all the new areas I hear that have been opened up. I can just imagine all the wonders hidden away all those century's."  
"You have no idea but all in good time. Shall we?" Young lead him to the corridor that ran by Luanestia then continued. That also has become routine, for her to become familiar with his brain wave patterns.  
After the exam, they continued for some time until they stood in front of a hatch. Young pressed the button and the hatch opened up, they walked in.  
"This look's nothing like a room that may be my quarters."  
"Don't worry I'll get you there, but first we need to talk."  
"It must be serious to bring me all the way here and not in the quarters part of the ship."  
"Oh it is believe me. Tell me how much do you really know about the Pownia?"  
"I do not know the same as anyone else I guess. Why?"  
"Amuse me, pretend this is the first time you have met me."  
"Well let's see. They are a very reclusive race they keep to themselves mostly other than any matters of political in nature. They come from a planet in what is known as the Teardrop systems. It got its name from the many worlds that had civilizations but no longer. Nothing but ruins left without a clue to what happen to them. The Pownia home world is Vownaul located somewhat in the middle. They made first contact with us after centuries of looking for habited worlds after finding so many deserted near them. They knew we were out here they just had not found us until then. Other than that, it is more or less the same as any other world's first contact. Tell me why you are so curious?"  
"I apologize but just a little more. What do you know of the Benou?"  
"They are savages they attack unprovoked. They take no prisoners, woman, and children among them. If they do, they probably feed them to their pet grubugs. Just the thought makes me sick."  
"Have you ever seen one, up close I mean?"  
"No just what's in the news feeds. Why?"  
Young walked over to a table to the right of him picked up a device with a belt attached and came back over to him. “After you get settled in we will meet with you and discuss why we are here and where we are going.”  
“What do you mean? I thought you have told us all about your journeys.”  
“Not quite everything, just the basics.”  
“This is nothing that I or the universities will take lightly. We had thought that all information had been forth coming.”  
“Well we shall see after you are briefed. After all, you will be part of this crew and deserve to know what you have gotten into. I won’t blame you if you change your mind.”  
“All though this is un expected news I do not plan to change my mind.”  
“We will see. Here, you need to wear this around your waist in the back; it’s for your own safety as well as all of us on Destiny.  
“What is it?”  
Young began telling Tta'nal what has been going on since the last time they had seen each other.

 

Chapter 8

Abraham Lincoln

 

The counter reached zero and the Asgard pushed the button that activated the hyperdrive, and a hyperspace window opened up and the Lincoln rushed forward and disappeared.  
"Commander we have entered hyperspace, but I do not know how, but we are moving at an incredible speed. We can stop at any time once we have reached a safe distance?" He said but not sure if the statement was fact.  
"Do it when we are far enough away, we can study that maneuver later." He turned and looked at Asgard. Sparks exploded out from the accesses panel in front of the navigation console. What he wouldn't give to be on the lake near his parents' home in Minnesota. He thought to his self. The bass should be biting at this time of year. The last time his dad and him spoke was on the family boat on that lake doing just that. They were arguing about his enlisting in the earth space defense program. Once the Stargate program was revealed to the public, his dad explained his involvement with the cover up of all the unexplained things that turned out to be many incursions of the earth system. An urgent voice snapped him back to the moment at hand.  
"Sir I am unable to drop out of hyperspace." Lt. Bennett said as she continued pressing the red light button that is the hyperdrive disengage.  
"Shut down the hyperdrive."  
"Trying sir but nothing is happening, there is no response, we are stuck in hyperspace."  
"Reverse that maneuver before we get to far away."  
"It is too late we are now leaving the galaxy."  
"What? Were we that close to the edge? It hasn't even been more than a few minutes."  
"No, I believe these readings are right." The Asgard said. "And we are riding the wormhole, and will continue until it shuts down."  
"How is that possible? Is it even possible?"  
"It must be, sense we are doing so. I have not ever read or heard of this as being possible."  
"I heard that Atlantis has a wormhole drive that they used to get to earth to stop the wraith, but all the research showed it unstable and unpredictable, is this what this is."  
"No it is not the same at all. Speaking of Atlantis we just passed the Pegasus galaxy."  
"What? How fast are we going anyway?"  
"Unknown at the moment, we seem to be speeding up."  
"How can you tell if you have no idea how fast we are going?"  
"We have just paced two more. No now three."  
"How did this happen anyway?"  
"I received a massage on my screen from the station that told me to enter hyperspace when the countdown reached zero."  
"Someone from the station told you to do this?"  
"Yes."  
The console behind them exploded sparks and glass blew in to them and by them. The bridge was a mass of confusion; smoke was thick in the air from the numerous electrical fires that have been popping up since they entered hyperspace or wormhole, whatever it was. It was the reason for the stress on the ship, and the crew.  
"Status Lt. Bennett?" The Lt. Piloting the ship through whatever this was she had been doing a phenomenal job under the circumstances; this was not like going through a Stargate.  
"We are riding the wormhole that feels like a roller-coaster. Quick turns in different directions that come up suddenly. Starting to lose control on the turn's sir, it's like the ship is lagging, slow to respond to my commands."  
"Just keep doing what you're doing, whatever it is, you may be the first do this." He turned and looked at the Asgard. "Have you any suggestions?"  
"None, this is the first I have seen or heard of this ability." he pressed a few icons.  
"We may be reaching the end."  
"How so?"  
"We are slowing down."  
"He is right sir. I see no more turns; we are in a straight line."  
"I believe the wormhole is collapsing." At the moment he said it the ship dropped to normal space.  
"Sir, multiple contacts."  
"Out of the frying pan into the fire. Where have we ended up, and who do those ships belong to?"  
"Commander, none of those ships are showing up in the data base." Sgt. Long said as he stood at the targeting station. "Wait this one ship looks similar to a description I read about back at SGC, by a Colonel Young."  
"Colonel Young? But he's on…"  
"Transmission coming in sir."  
"Put it on speaker."

 

Chapter 9

Time to move on

 

The day started out like most other days, mostly routine. Young looked down at the report pad Rush had passed to him, it was an updated schedule on the repairs, and he noticed how many pages, so he sat down in the command chair in the center of the bridge, and started to read the long report. Some were simple mundane repairs so he skipped forward through those until he would come to something that was of strategic value, so he read those. The engines are running at peak performance, all the rear engine panels have been replaced with the new reversed engineering panels. Many of the repairs have been much needed and the Pownia had overseen Luanestia the Haronima Queen, so they have known of all but one repair, and the report on it was good news. Rush's report showed it was operating better than before, he stated that the specs on it showed it may even outperform how the ancients built it. Its recharge is faster by 23%. All the drone fighter's that were found in the cargo holds they had accessed when the landing bay was secure are now reprogramed to either be controlled by the bridge or by one of the shuttles that have now replaced the older shuttle they had used since arriving on Destany all those years ago.  
The arrival of the Benou soldiers and with his much needed relief, the return of the real crewmembers that the Pownia had kidnapped, and had placed clones in their places. Varro was true to his word, unfortunate for the rest of his team. He understood that the funeral services and honor ceremony needed to be put on hold until a later time. He had appreciated that SGC had agreed that his people would be having full honors along with Airman Jeffries. Commander Jealain Heha'kum of the Benou detachment is a well-informed Representative of the Benou people. It was difficult finding sufficient quarters that would hide them all from prying eyes of the Pownia, along with cloned crewmembers. It all needed to be kept secret for now. Lt. Scott had removed the clones and for now they are being held in a confinement cell under guard by two Benou soldiers. The team were told to avoid the Pownia as much as possible and when it was unavoidable to be sure they were not alone with them.  
Young's reading was interrupted by a voice in his head. "Everett my apologies for this interruption but I have an update on the Pownia movements."  
After discussing with Luanestia on what the Pownia were up to, and informing Rush, it was decided it was time to leave.  
"Rush are we ready for a test flight?" Young asked.  
"Yes I believe so. The refueling pylons have retracted and all systems are showing ready for a refueling test but that was as expected since they needed no repairs. The FTL drive should do the same, after all the repairs were minor, but needed some tweaks."  
"All the same it needs a test also, so if you don't mind. Mister Brody please open a channel to the station."  
"Yes sir." He pressed an icon on the screen in front of him. "Channel open."  
"Thank you. Vorlimean station this is Destiny we thank you for your hospitality and all that you have done for us. It has been an honor to have met you and all those who have helped in the repairs. We are in your dept."  
"Destiny this Commander U'tali of the Vorlimean ship yards it has also been an honor, and whatever dept. you are talking about, it is paid in full for in the many long talks of your many tails of your journey. You have clearance to depart the repair cradle, and in using a quote from your world. May the wind always be at your back and the sun upon your face." At then the moorings, holding Destiny released and Destiny was once again completely on her own power.  
"Thank you again, Young out." He nodded to Brody to close the channel. He then turned to Rush. "It's all yours."  
"Eli can you give me reverse thrust at 10%? Then increase slowly to 30."  
Eli pressed the icon for the reverse thrusters and set it at 10%. Destiny began backing out of the repair cradle. After 15 seconds, he increased it to 12%. Then 14…16 until it reached 30%. "We are clear."  
"Stop Reverse thrust, and give me 30% starboard then 50% forward thrust." Destiny moved port and forward. "I'll take it from here Eli. Thank you."  
"You now have control."  
"Now setting destination for the star for refueling."  
After exiting, the other side of the star Destiny jumped to FTL leaving a world of newfound friends behind.

 

Chapter 10

Crossover

 

Young standing in front of the Stargate wishing that it would start turning and connect to SGC back on earth. All this cloak and dagger nonsense is to stressful. Sometimes it would be nice just to give it up and find some quiet place to spend the rest of his life. Nevertheless, it is not just him that he needs to think about just now. He turned and walked over to the stair going up to the gate control panel, and just stood at the bottom with one foot on the first step. Thirty-six hours into the test flight went off without any mishaps other than a few circuit's shorting out. That was nothing unusual looking back in comparison, but we now have many replacements to handle it. Now here we are drifting out in the out rim of what Rush calls a Brown Dwarf.  
"Are you sure you want to do this now Colonel?" Rush asked as he stood in front of the control panel at the top of the stairs.  
"We need to do this now before they take control first. It was going to happen anyway, it is just a matter of who moved first. If I where them, now would be the right time."  
"And why pray tell do you say that?"  
"Well think about it Rush. First test flight out and Destiny disappears and fails to arrive at the designated rendezvous, a few months of looking and we become a memory in the controlled thoughts of the higher ups."  
"Yes I see, I suppose your right."  
"There's no right or wrong, it's just a tactical move we need to be ready for." Young reached up and pressed the mic key. "How is it going Ronald?"  
Ronald Greer was an impulsive military man, but still a soldier through and through, but loyal and can get the job done. "Almost there sir. The guard looking after the queen gave us some trouble, but we got him to see the light." When Colonel Young asked him to do something, not ordered, but asked, he did not even hesitate. The colonel is the only one that believed in him, and Greer has nothing but respect for him. Not to say this new assignment was bad after all, it is rather enjoyable. He stopped at the hatch door to the Gate room turned to let the group catch up, activated the door mechanism. He among others in the Destany security team escorted the first group of Pownia into the Stargate chamber. These being the higher-ranking officials in the first group. Greer had not liked them from the moment he laid eyes on them.  
Representative Silaviea walked up to Colonel Young as the rest of the group moved over to the right side of the gate with a little direction from the security detail. "You do not really believe we would let you leave the galaxy did you? After all this ship means to us and our control of the races." He said as he paced back and forth in front of Young.  
"Then why go through all this? The repairs and the supplies. I mean why not just take it from the start."  
"To be sure we obtain as much information from you as possible. Also why repair the ship ourselves when we can have others pay for the repairs at no cost to us."  
"We are not letting you have Destiny." They both stopped talking as the one more of Pownia entered and in and redirected over with the other group.  
"You are not in any position to stop us. Yes I already know you have taken back control of the ship, and we know about your insignificant communication devise you use to talk with your home world whatever galaxy that is. What you do not know is we have some of your people. They are being held at a secret facility."  
"They are all here and accounted for."  
"Really, are you so sure?"  
"What do you mean, who do you have?"  
He hands Col. Young a data pad. Young takes it, looks at what's on the screen. The data only confirmed what he already knew. "You're bluffing. I just saw Lt. Scott." The side hatch opened up and Lt. Scott entered with the last of the Pownia members.  
"Clones, all of them. And we do have control of them."  
At that moment, Tta'nal walks in from the back gate entrance with the device strapped to his west behind his back. "What is all this Silaviea? What is it that you have done?"  
"This is none of your concern Tta'nal." he tried to influence him to leave and forget all that he has heard, but it seemed to be not working. Tta'nal just stood there waiting for an answer. "I have had enough of this, Col. Young stand down."  
Then the Stargate starts turning. Rush runs to the Gate control panel, and stares down at the readouts that were starting to form on the screen. "Colonel, you need to have a look at this."  
"Not now Rush." Young looks back at Silaviea. "It's time to lay all my cards on the table. We already know about your secret facility. And we have recovered all our people."  
"Who's bluffing now, there's no way you could know where they are, let alone recover them."  
"Now, are you so sure?"  
The entrance to the left of the gate opens and two Benou walk in followed by several Benou soldiers. The Pownia guards raise their guns as they turn and point them at the new comer's.  
"What is this, why and how did they get here?"  
"We didn't tell you everything."  
The Stargate locks on to the seventh chevron, and continues to search for an 8th, locks then the 9th. The worm hole rushes forward then back. It is all that the tension in the room needed. Laser fire erupted from both groups. A few Pownia vanished. All but two that dropped at the first round of laser fire. Young and others dove for cover. Young looked around him looking for Greer, not seeing him he grabs his mic. "Greer you there?" Young yelled in his mic. He notice the back gate access hatch slide open but no one entered or left.  
"Here sir."  
"How did they get weapons Sgt.?"  
"I don't know where they got those weapons, we searched them."  
"Never mind that now. Someone just left the gate room through the back. I suspect it was a Pownia. Moreover, it may be heading for Luanestia in her control room. Follow it and protect her."  
"On it sir." Greer moved towards the exit at the back. The two alien forces are too busy firing at each other to notice him. So he moved quickly grabbing corporal evens on his way.  
Young turned back at the battle going on when something grabbed him from behind and he felt teeth dig into his left upper shoulder. Ignoring the pain he grabbed backwards with his hands felt a head, and pulled, then twisted left. The teeth released and Silaviea appeared squatting in front of him.  
At that moment three SGC solders step from the puddle, guns raised, they dropped to the floor with all the laser fire, one went down before he could reach cover. One sees Young and an alien looking like a cat, a large cat rush forward at a human knelt in front of it. He lifts his gun and fired Silaviea dropped to the floor from the zat fire that came from the modified P90's just before it grabbed the colonel who ever he is. He crawls over to him as Young motions over to him. "Sir, Sgt. Parsons from the Earth cruiser Abraham Lincoln." More solders came through, then more, a total of eight, most pushing carts full of cases large enough that would need two men to carry. They all ducted behind the carts then a robot came through with fore more cases in its arms or whatever.  
"I don't know what's going on Sgt. or how you got here? But we need to get control of the gate room. We need to take them out." Young indicated the Pownia lying in front of them. "Just fire wide dispersed zats everywhere, they are cloaked so we can't see them."  
"Yes sir." Parsons responded. He then turned to his group and pointed two fingers to his eyes then at the Pownia, then moved his arm and hand back and forth then moved his hand apart left and right indicating two fire wide. They all took up their weapons, raised to one knee in unison and opened fired in multiple directions. The laser fire stopped. To his left he now saw two of the cat like creatures laying a top other aliens looking like frogs, they were bleeding from looked like arteries, the blood stopped pumping out of one that indicated that it must be dead.  
"Young grabbed his mic. "TJ we need you in the Gate room."  
As Greer entered the room where the Queen monitors the repairs just in time to shoot the Pownia behind her with his teeth dug in to the back of her neck. His shot was true and he dropped to the floor with a bloody hole in the middle of his forehead. "Are you okay mam?"  
She dropped to the floor "Thank you for asking, but no I am not." She started to cry.  
Greer knelt beside her and grabbed his mic "TJ I need you in Luanestia's control room now she was attacked and is not doing well."  
"I'll get there as soon as I can."  
"Soon would be better or there may be no need for you to get here at all."  
"Luanestia grabbed Greer's right arm. Still crying. "I can not feel them, I cannot feel anyone."  
"What do you mean?" Greer asked not knowing her ability to feel everyone on aboard Destiny.  
"He as crushed my lower lobe. That is what allows me to communicate with others."  
TJ enters the room from the other exit. "What happen?"  
"A Pownia ripped out her communication lobe or something. She's bleeding a lot." He showed her the back of her head.  
"TJ did you copy we need you in the Gate room we have injured."  
She clicked her mic. "I'm with Luanestia at the moment sir, she has been attacked, and it's not looking good."  
"Well do what you can and get here as soon as you can, Young out."  
"Can you help her?"  
"I have no idea."  
"You cannot help me, it is gone. I am useless now. I needed my daughter so I can pass her my knowledge on to her but that is no longer possible."  
"What do you mean not possible?"  
"There can be only one queen in a Haronima colony, and now I cannot finish my heritages responsibility."  
"Let's not worry about that right now, we will just figure it out later." She said as she dabbed the blood from the wound. "I would have thought there would be more blood?"  
"We heal quickly our clotting cells become very active when we are injured, and there is no way to fix this. Once it is pulled out there is no procedure to put it back in." she began crying again.  
"I need to get to the Gate room, please stay and watcher over her Ronald she is in a fragile state right now and may do anything."  
"But I need to get back to the gate room to. So what about her?"  
"You need to watch her, she is very upset, and the Col. Didn't sound like he was in a lot of distress did he? So you must have missed out in all the excitement."  
"I know. He sent me here when he was in the middle of it."  
"Well then you have nothing to worry about do you?" She got up and ran out the exit leading to the Gate room leaving Greer squatting beside Luanestia not knowing what to do.  
Two more humans walked through. "No, no, no, not here, not here, Eli what have you done."  
"I didn't do anything, the connection was severed when I... You came through the gate."  
"Rush walks up to the other man who stood next to now the true Dr. Lee. "Hello Dr. Jackson, It is nice to see you again." He waves his arms around. "Under the circumstances."  
"Yes, well I wish I could say the same. There is trouble at the other end." He pointed his thumb back at the gate. "The Lucian Alliance is attacking the station we were on. Have we interrupted something?"  
"Not at all. You actually may have just saved us a lot of trouble really."  
"Oh wait." He waved his hands at the Stargate. "And its shields are about to fail and the Stargate was our only way of excape and is still open, and… it's in a star."  
"Oh that's not good!" Rush runs back to the console. Presses a few series of commands. "I can't shut it down."  
Eli stood next to him. "If we don't shut that gate before the stations shields fail we are all dead when the full force of that star blast through that worm hole."  
Rush slams his hands down in frustration. "Don't you think I already know that?" Rush turns to Eli. "Eli why did you come through to Destiny if you already knew this?"  
"We didn't have any choice, and we were told to go through by Orlin."  
"Orlin who?" The panel beneath his fingers begin to flash and a new command window opened up. "What's this? I've never seen this before." The gate puddle flickered and another person appeared.  
Commander Carter came to a sudden stop and looked at Rush. "Right yellow command bottom at the bottom press it now." She screamed.  
Rush didn't even think about it, he just pushed the command, her order just sounded so, do it or else. The gate shut down and the ship shuttered hard shaking everyone.  
The ship stabilized, Young turns to Sgt. Parsons. "Stg. secure those people there, shoot anyone who moves." Then he turned to Carter. "What's going on here Commander?"  
"Hello to you to Colonel."  
"I don't have time for formalities, right now I have alien forces on this ship some friendly, some not, and I also have a hostile fleet that will soon be square dancing with Destiny. They have not found us yet but that may change soon. So please forgive me, but I don't have a lot of time for a long report."  
"I understand and I've got your back. We can sort this out later."  
"Thank you, but your visit is not the best time, but is also the perfect time. It seems by defending ourselves I have picked a side in a century long war."  
"I know another SGC Colonel that did just that before you."  
Young's radio clicked, Brody's voice sounded urgent. "Ah… Colonel you need to see this."  
"On my way. You want to see the bridge."  
"Sure, after you."  
"Lt. James, escort them to a holding room. Sgt. Parsons please assign some of your men to help Lt. James with guarding the prisoners."  
"Yes sir."  
Young pointed at Silaviea. "You, come with us. Let's move I want this ship secured fast. Lt. Scott with us."  
"Yes sir."  
"Sir, can I have some help with a few of these cases? I need to get them to the engine room."  
"Eli I have no time."  
"No Colonel, he's right it may help." Carter said.  
Dr. Lee stepped forward. "Yes the prototype hyperdrive generator. It needs three ZPM's to power it. Is that what's in the cases. Please tell me yes."  
Eli looks at him. "Ah…, yes."  
"Fantastic, let's go."  
The bridge doors open, and Young walks in followed by Carter and Rush, and Silaviea. With Scott behind him. "Mr. Brody what is it." He looked out the view port.  
"I think that's what caused the ship to shutter so bad." He looked at Carter in bewilderment. "How did you get here?"  
Carter leans over the console. "What the hell, it's the Abraham Lincoln. How did she get here?" She looks down in thought and then looks up. "Orlin, it has to be, he must have sent a data stream to the Lincoln just before the gate connected to Destiny. He must have told the Asgard navigator what to do. That has to be it. Where can I open a communication to them?" Brody pointed at a button.  
"Lincoln this is Carter do you read?"  
"Commander Carter? Where are you at? Is that Destiny that you are on?"  
"Yes too all. What is your status? We have some unfriendly ships coming soon."  
"Well we're not going anywhere right now. Our engines are offline, many systems have shorted out. Basically dead in the water per say. We took a beating from the Alliance."  
"Are your weapons offline also?" There was a pause.  
"Actually they are not which is a miracle. I think we can hold our own. We recovered all our fighters plus a few from the Hammond."  
"Do you know what happen to the Hammond? Did she come with you? How by the way did you get here?"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing, but no time right now tactical just picked up a hyperspace windows, seven to be exact that I am taking as an enemy fleet. You are ranking fleet commander so what's your orders?"  
"Colonel, he's right several hyperspace windows just opened up, but I'm not picking anything up on the scanners."  
"Try switching to another frequency." Rush said.  
"There I have them now. There are two larger ship's one very large, and four smaller one's possibly support ships. They are moving in to intercept us."  
"Some kind of jamming or cloaking device."  
Carter shock her head from side to side lightly. "I would rather be back at my lab." She whispered.  
"Repeat that please I did not copy."  
"I said launch some 302's and set up a defensive perimeter around the Lincoln and Destiny. Do not attack unless fired upon for now."  
"Yes mam. Lincoln out."  
"Mr. Brody lets power up our weapons including the main weapon, and bring up the shields. The Lincoln may want to do the same" Young said as he walked over and sat down in the center chair then pressed a button on the chair. "Attention everyone all hands battle stations, all key personnel to their designated stations."  
"You cannot win Colonel Young. That is our own fleet out there and they are trained to take no survivors."  
"But you want this ship bad." Young said.  
"No, if we cannot control Destiny no one will, and we will destroy it so that will end your journey will it not. We offer you and your crew a life here in our galaxy, and we will find a planet that will meet your needs."  
"Just so you can come and hunt us down and tare us apart? You must be joking?" Young said.

 

 

Chapter 11

All cards on the table

 

"Any change Mr. Brody?"  
"None, they are just sitting there."  
"Sam tell them to hold on with those 302's, it may give them reason to attack now. Let's see how this plays out first."  
"You may be right. Lincoln hold that order, but keep them ready to launch if this goes south." She turned to Young. "I think it's likely to."  
"Yes you are right." Silaviea moved forward, but was stopped by Scott's P90 pointed at his midsection.  
"Lt. let him speak."  
"As I was saying." He eyed Scott, and then looked at Young. "If I do not hail them soon they will presume the taking of Destiny was unsuccessful and attack and destroy it and all aboard. So I give you one more chance to surrender."  
"Surrender you have to be joking?"  
"No I am not. Even with this new ship of yours, where ever it came from is no match for that fleet."  
"Don't be so sure. A cornered animal can be very dangerous."  
"But easily put down when outnumbered."  
"You must be into betting Mr. Silaviea."  
"No I have never indulged."  
"It seems you are after all back in the Gate room you were betting your clones were still in control. Too bad you have a good poker face."  
"I have no idea what that means. Is that an insult? I have not seen that side of you Colonel."  
"Oh you have not seen anything yet."  
"Colonel they are hailing us."  
"Here we go then. Let the games begin."  
"I give you one more chance Colonel Young and I will speak on your behalf that you are a noble people and deserve to live peacefully, safe from any aggression from any faction of the Pownia Empire."  
"Colonel they are hailing us again."  
"Put me through Mr. Brody. To unknown ship this is the Earth ship Destiny, please stat your intentions  
"Earth ship? Everett this not our ship."  
Daniel stepped forward and stood next to Carter, "The Alteran's did launch it from earth. Moreover, we are their descendants. So he is not wrong."  
"That's a bit of a stretch don't you think." The group looked at each other. "Fine I'll agree for now."  
"Sir, small fighters are launching from both larger ships, and the larger ones are moving closer also, that most be the command ships."  
"Well there's our answer."  
"It is too late now they are attacking, and will not stop for anything."  
"Colonel targeting has identified a massive power signature. That maybe the ships power generator.  
"How is it you are able to scan through the cloaking screen?" Silaviea asked  
"Oh sorry that's something we didn't put in the repair report updates."  
"This is amazing technology the best we have ever been able to scan is the hyperspace signatures. They would be on us before we could lock on to them, how is this possible."  
"Lock on to that power signature Mr. Brody."  
"You cannot believe destinies weapons can even reach the armada. If they could they are too weak to do any damage to the shields."  
"With enough firing we may weaken them."  
"It would take you hours to do that, hours you do not have."  
"No we don't, but our main weapon can. Thank you for the information. We will put it to good use."  
"What weapon? "We over saw all the upgrades and repairs."  
"Oh sorry again, that's something else we didn't put in the repair report updates."  
"What else have you not reported?"  
"Not too many, you were in the dark on some things."  
"I see there is a lot that we have not foreseen in judging your race."  
"Not judgment, but arrogant in thinking the universe belongs to you."  
"How did you know of our true intentions may I ask?"  
"You may ask, but I do not need to tell."  
"How…. The queen, I see now, it all makes sense."  
"Well we might as well take the first shot, and show them our hand. Brody let all weapons fire at will when the fighters move in range and make sure they do not target any 302's. Launch the drones and have them take a defensive roll in defending destiny.  
"Yes sir."  
"Fire the main weapon at the command ship on the right of the screen now please, and Sam you may want to have the Lincoln target the one on the left. Now let's see if their shields are as god as he said."  
"Your about to start a war Colonel" Carter said. Brody paused and did not press the fire button  
"At least talk to them and see if there is some sort of peace that can benefit everyone." Jackson demanded.  
"Listen to them Colonel it is not too late." Silaviea said.  
"The war was started by them when they kidnaped us and dissected Natasha Volkov and left her alive on the table with everything espoused." Lt. Scott shouted. From behand them. Carter looked at him in disbelief at what he had just said.  
"He is telling the truth Colonel Carter." They all turned and looked at the new comer. Camile Wray stood at the railing behind them. "I do not believe in valiance any more than anyone else but what they did to her just to find out why they can't control us, to find our weakness. They have been doing this for who knows how long to the races of this Galaxy. They are no better than the Goa'uld and look what that got us."  
Young sat down in the center chair. "If you don't want to help that's fine but we are here now. Not back in the Milky Way Galaxy. This is our only home, and if we are to continue to survive, we need to fight for this home. They want to use this ship for aggression, to conquer, to destroy, or just find new worlds to feed a pron."  
"Feed a pone, what do you mean?"  
"They are subduing these worlds to make them a feeding ground like the wraith in Pegasus, but more violent." Young said then turned to Brody. "Please fire now Mr. Brody."

 

12

Eye to eye

 

Admiral Geljam of the Fekleak Semo clan paced back and forth in front of his command chair hoping that taking this Destiny ship will help improve his chances in his bid for the open chair on the government senate in doing so allowing him to spend the rest of his life with his family. Not to mention the respect from all the other clans. They would not dare insult is clan again with their pathetic attacks on any of the Fekleak financial holdings throughout the region. If only all this inner squabbling could be focused on the war with the Benou nation, it would be over or at least locate their home world. It is beyond him why its whereabouts are unknown. Ether the Benou are so fanatical and would rather die than reveal it during interrogation, no different from any Pownia I suppose. The PIFC Clowns are inept and should be put down and replace by another that may prove more capable. The navigation officer interrupted his thoughts.  
"Sir exiting hyperspace now."  
"Thank you Lt. Haskdi. Ensign Seakil Scan for the Destiny ship they said will be here. The PIFC have been known to be wrong from time to time."  
"Sir there is a ship matching the configuration in the data base given by the PIFC  
"Well they got it right for a change." His contempt of the PIFC could be heard in the tone of his voice.  
"Sir scanners read another ship near the Destiny."  
"Identify. The order upload said nothing about any other ships."  
"Sir it does not match any configuration in the data base."  
"This intelligence is worthless, it stated one ship called destiny. The PIFC failed again. Heads will roll after I give my report. Ensign Lefget show in record that another unknown as of yet ship is also at coordinates given by the PIFC."  
"The larger one fits the description but what of the other Sir."  
Dame this will not look good on his application for the senate, "Our orders are to hail the representative aboard Destiny and get the mission success response. If not we are to destroy that ship and all aboard."  
"What of the other ship?"  
We destroy it also you know our moto just as well as I do, take for glory, take for pride or leave nothing to tell a story." He turned to his right. Communications signal Destiny."  
"Yes Sir." The ensign pressed the icon on his display. "Destiny this is fleet command Cruiser Nevet we wish to speak to Representative Silaviea." He waited for a response  
. "I repeat we request that you allow Representative Silaviea to respond." He waited again. "No answer sir just static."  
"Sir the Destiny is hailing us. They said this is the Earth ship Destiny, please stat your intentions ?"  
Geljam stood there wondering what to do. "Launch fighters and move in closer to engage in close contact barrage, notify the other ships to do the same, use formation lea." The loss of the Destiny ship will not sit well with his superiors. "If only they had told us why this ship was so important."  
"Sir scans are detecting multiple energy signatures throughout the entire ship possible weapons charging."  
"To be expected when faced by an attacking fleet."  
Sir now reading a very large energy spick from the Destiny target, now another from unknown ship."  
"What do they have in defenses? That should have been in the report also damn the PIFC."  
"Sir scans now detecting smaller targets swarming around destiny and more from the unknown ship; they are moving to intercept our fighter group."  
"Calm done ensign, do your job. There's no reason to believe that they are any match for our fleet, we have faced worse odds."  
"Yes sir, sorry sir." He turned back to his screen. "Sir they have fired a single energy burst in our direction."  
"What is its strength?"  
"Sir scans show's new contacts exiting hyperspace."  
"Identify." If this gets anymore out of control, he may have to pull back, regroup, and wait for any more surprises.  
"Sir they are Benou ships."  
"It's a trap. Our intelligent division has failed again; the PIFC will be fodder for the disaster." He thinks and ways his options. Stay and fight and the armada may be diminished in strength, even wiped out, or retreat and seal his fate in shame.  
"Sir if these readings are correct, I cane not believe it possible."  
"Speak up Lt. we are in a battle that keeps showing us losing our upper hand."  
"Sir our shields will not hold and it is targeted at our reactor."  
"How is that possible." He said to the ensign, while he thought his option out again.   
"Notify the fleet to fall back to the Inagid system for regrouping. We need to rethink this."  
"Sir the burst of energy is almost upon us."  
"Navigation, evade." He shouted.  
"Already trying sir but it is too late."  
What do you mean it's to… he did not finish his outburst as the energy blast from destiny struck its target and as the Lt. stated the shields failed and the reactor dissolved as the blast passed though the core and out the other side and the ship began a chain reaction enveloping the hole ship. No one on the bridge had any time to notice as the unknown ships energy blast struck the second battle courser.  
Commander Gulmarn, the lead fighter in the squadron group, moved towards the target icons on his screen for the kills to add to his record as multiple fighter targets popped up on his HUD screen. "Claw and Beak group's, move to intercept the fighters from unknown cruise ship. Talon move in close to mix in with Maw so to hide our numbers."  
"Yes sir."  
The two groups moved forward in the direction of the enemy fighters. The two groups are made up of four fighters per group, standard flight number for all fleet carriers. The pilot for Claw known as Claw 1 noticed that the enemy flight groups only consisted of three fighters. "This will be easy Pickens. We should be back by mid shift and finish our dread game Shikler."  
"I doubt it."  
"Right, you say that only because I have your yacflus backed in a corner with no defense nearby."  
"Ha you should study the table a little more."  
"Cut the chit chat." Commander Gulmarn said through the speaker. "Their fighters are almost on you. So stay focused."  
Claw 1 set his laser cannons and placed his second finger over the trigger. "Here we go, good hunting everyone." He was almost in range when the enemy fighters began firing and their lasers started hitting his shields. "Jot their range is greater than ours, evade now." He began zig zagging and didn't notice a missile moving at him at first but when he did he quickly adjusted his direction to evade it just in time as it zipped by his right wing. "That was two close. Why would they use missiles in space? They are easily evaded." His answer came as he looked at his display. It was turning in a wide turn and came at him from the rear "It's targeting me again." He started zig zagging again but to no avail, the missile moved in fast and impacted his right engine exhaust. His ship came apart in a ball a flame that went out as fast as it started. There is no oxygen in space to feed the fire.  
Commander Gulmarn watched as the first two squadrons began to lose fighter after fighter on the first pass. Then there was a bright flash enveloping his cockpit when it cleared all he saw was the Nevet coming apart with multiple explosions then nothing but debris. Then the Coegel expoded as a bright energy bolt passed through it at mid ship.  
"Cammander what was that?"  
"Both command carriers just expoded. All groups retreat to the Hatfel support ship."  
"Maw one you have one on your tail."  
He already knew that as a laser blast hit his right laser cannon jolting him in his cockpit.   
"Never mind me just get to the Hatfel for regrouping. He looks to his left at the Benou battle fleet already moving in on our battle group and was already firing. That was the last thing he saw as his own fighter disappeared.

 

Chapter 13

Mother to mother

 

Before the second, Pownia Cruiser finished its last explosion the Benou fleet moved in on the rest of the fleet. The others lasted a little long. Those on the bridge of Destiny could do nothing but watch. The Lincoln fighters had returned to the bays so to stay out of the way. Silaviea had collapsed to the floor in disbelief.  
"Colonel there is an incoming signal from one of the Benou ships."  
"Open a channel." Young responded.  
"They are asking to speak to Commander Heha'kum." Brody said.  
Young looks at the commander surprise. "I see. Put it through anyway."  
"Commander this is the Hugala, it has been a great victory this day." A voice came from the main communication station speaker.  
"This is Commander Heha'kum. You are right it is, but praise must be given to our new friends, if it were not for them this would not have been possible."  
"I must agree. With them on our side, this war will be over soon. Just think after a century of war, peace will be seen in our lifetime there will be no use for us old war gunkers. I look forward to meeting with our new friends."  
"Soon enough but have the fleet regroup at the fkasver system for reassignment." Heha'kum said with a firm command.  
"Well Colonel Young the ship is yours. If you would be so kind as to show my group to where the Pownia are being held we will depart." Heha'kum said when he turned to Col. Young.  
"Yes but first I would like to have a mission debriefing." Young said. "Rush if you would be so kind as to keep watch. This may take some time. Scott, will you bring Mr. Silaviea please."  
"Yes sir." Said then grabbed Silaviea by the arm. "Come Mr. Silaviea lets get up.  
"Colonel if I may have a moment." Carter asked.  
"Yes of course." Young responded.  
"Are you sure they can be trusted any more than them." She pointed at Silaviea as Scott.  
"Whom else can I trust? They did help us retrieve our missing crew and as you can see, we still have control of Destiny."  
"Yes but how do you know for sure."  
"Well that is what the debriefing is for."  
"But how do I know what they are saying?" Daniel asked.  
"I will have someone bring you a VMTD to the briefing room."  
"A…VMTD what is that." Daniel asked.  
"Danial was not at those meetings." Carter said.  
"Wait what meetings." Daniel ask again.  
"You can explain it to him on the way."  
"Scott take them to the conference room. I will be along shortly."  
"Yes sir."  
"Why is it taking so long? I would like to be on our way?" Heha'kum asked.  
"I have no idea commander, but I'm sure Colonel Young will be here soon."  
The moment Scott finished his sentence the hatch rolled open, and Young walk in. He walked up to Commander Heha'kum. "So let me begin by saying thank you commander for your assistance. Without you, Lt. Scott and the others would still be prisoners and Destiny would be in the hands of the Pownia." He indicated with his hand at Silaviea.  
"And on behalf of all Benou everywhere." Heha'kum said. "Thank you for your help in bringing this war closer to an end. By destroying the dark fleet, we have together hit a mighty blow to the Pownia. They will be confused that their finest fleet has been destroyed. Many of our own fleets have been decimated, many were medical frigates, and some had civilians."  
"Yes well just to make this clear, Destiny will not be used in anymore military operations." Col Young said hopping to get the statement understood.  
"I understand, and the Benou council as agreed, it is a ship for exploring the universe after all." Heha'kum said  
"What of the wounded?" Young asked.  
"I would like to transfer the Pownia prisoners to the fleet command ship, all of them. We are more equipped in dealing with them." Said Heha'kum.  
"You mean interrogation." Young responded.  
"No not at all, we already know all that we need to about them."  
"Then why do you want them so bad? Don't get me wrong I have no desire to keep them here."  
"We are not like them, we do not kill prisoners, but we cannot let them go ether.  
We have a planet that we take them to, it's location is a secret and very far away so they cannot be found." Heha'kum said. "We have no base there, there is not even a Stargate. We give them what they need to survive, and whatever they need for building housing, livestock, farming, before you ask, yes they do that, they even requested those materials. Nothing that they could build any kind of communication system or starship. We keep an eye on them. We just drop them off in one of ten locations. It is up to them what they do from there. We also send a representative two each colony every so often to see how they are doing, and if they need anything."  
"I see that your people are civilized, so take them when you want. We have no need of them as long as you are not going to treat them badly we treat prisoners of war with respect even if the enemy do not." Col Young said  
"Very well, I request to depart and join my people." Heha'kum said.  
"You have it, and be safe in your travels." Col Young stated  
"You also and may we meet again in better circumstances. Oh and Lt. Scott will you join us to recover you ship"  
"Scott have you forgot to tell me something?"  
"Yes sir. We commandeered a freighter when we escaped that base. It was our only way out"  
"Do we need it?"  
"It could come in handy someday. I would hate to leave it. With your leave I could retrieve it."  
"Very well I'll keep you updated on our location. We will need to relocate, before any reinforcements. Show up and find that their fleet no longer exists."  
"I will leave a cruiser here until you jump out."  
"Thank you all the same but that will not be necessary."  
"By your leave then." He reached out his hand and Young took. He turned and left the room. In the bay, he watched as his men escorted the Pownia aboard and secured them in one of the containers they had hid in when they first boarded Destiny. "Well Lieutenant. Shall we."  
Chloe stood next to Scott "Let me come along Mat, please?"  
"Are you sure? It will be some time before we get back."  
"Yes I do not want you out of my sight again." They walked up the ramp.  
"Colonel Young forgive me for my interruption." One of the caretakers for the mother tree that has been planted in the doom section of the ship.  
"Yes what is it? Is mother ok?'' Young asked.  
"Yes sir. She requests an audience with you."  
"You have the interface working?" Sam asked.  
"Yes it has been tested and is working better the mother's on Brea vent' Lore."  
"Wait, did I miss another meeting? Who is this mother?" Daniel asked.  
""Yes Daniel you have much to catch up on. You better come with me."  
"Colonel it might be best that I also go with them. After all I know more the them about what has been going on." Camile said.  
"I was just about to ask you if you would like to go along." He said to Camile. "Thank you four asking."  
"I'm not looking forward to telling General O'Neill that we will not be coming home."  
"Oh, don't give up so soon Sam, you never know"


End file.
